Elmo's World Opening Sequences
There are 5 different Elmo's World opening sequences #1 Season 1(1998-1999) The Sesame Street episode ends and the Elmo's World segment begins. A magical thing blinds the screen to transition to the Elmo's World segment. When the blindness clears we then see a colorful animated drawing crayon background, and we see a stick figure of Elmo. The camera zooms into the stick figure, and we suddenly then see a pale colored animated house and we see live-action Elmo singing the Elmo's World theme song, and holding a crayon. He then walks over to see his goldfish Dorothy, and he walks past his closet door as he finds Dorothy in her fishbowl, and then he walks over to his shade, draws a curtain for it, pulls the curtain down which closes his shade, then he writes his name on the shade, then the letter s and the word World fall down to the bottom of the screen with the s added after his name, The music is a remixed version of Elmo's song, except Elmo sings world instead of song, along with a squeaky sound effect when Elmo draws a curtain. This opening sequence is only used on the 1999 VHS and 2002 DVD releases of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Sing and Play featuring the episode Balls, and the 2000 VHS and 2001 DVD of Elmo's World Dancing Music and More, featuring the episodes Dancing, Books, and Music. When the episodes were later repeated in 2000, the opening sequence still retained the same music and sound effects and animation, but it used a page from a book transition to the segment.Oddly enough, in a 2010 airing of the Food episode and a couple other Season 1 episodes, despite being a Season 1 episode, considering that it was used after a Season 41 episode of Sesame Street (episode 4230), it uses the opening sequence from Seasons 6-11, with the audio from the 2nd opening sequence, even though other airings of that episode from Seasons 30 to 37 of Sesame Street, and other episodes still retained the original opening sequence. This opening sequence was last used in 2009 on PBS repeats, however it was used on an HBO print of episode 4280 from Season 42 of Sesame Street, which replaced the Dinosaurs episode with the Books episode. #2 Seasons 2-5 (2000-2003) We now have a transition with a page from a book, and the camera zooms faster into the Elmo stick figure, and now we see a different and more colorful design of Elmo's World. We now see that Elmo is drawing on his drawer, which then bounces, and we also see his pet goldfish Dorothy on the left of the screen. Elmo then leaves Dorothy then walks past his door, and then sees his shade and his television, who dances with Elmo. The television then leaves the scene but Elmo keeps dancing until his shade closes, then Elmo writes his name on the shade once again, and the same process happens. The music is the same, but with added sound effects from Elmo's drawer, door, and shade and Elmo sings his song this time in a more energetic way. Even though this version was last used in new episodes in 2003, it still was used on repeats until 2009. This sequence is used on many Elmo's World VHS and DVD releases from 2000-2005, including Babies Dogs and More as the 1st home media release to use this sequence. #3 Seasons 6-11 (2003-2009) Same as the 2nd version, but the inanimate objects are now animated differently, and the sound effects have also changed. Elmo's name writing at the end also was rerecorded, Sometimes they use the audio from the 2nd version over this version. This version was first used on the 2004 VHS and DVD releases of The Street We Live on, and continued usage beginning on VHS and DVD releases from 2006-2008. Strangely it was seen on HBO prints of episodes 4225, and 4282, mainly because the original PBS print had the episodes, Wild Animals, and Mail, while the HBO print replaced those episodes with the Season 1 episodes Hats, and Balls, and did not use the Season 1 opening sequence. #4 HD re edits (2016 present) Basically a reanimated variant of the seasons 6-11 intro, except the moving stick figure fades into Elmo writing his name on the shade. The music is also remixed and shortened. It is currently used on HD re edits of classic episodes. #5 Elmo's Wonderful World (2017 present) It all starts out with the camera zooming into Elmo's bedroom, which then transforms into an animated colorful world, and the drawer, door, shade, piano, computer and TV are completely phased out. Then the new Elmo's World logo draws itself in, and then a small white cloud fades in. It is currently used on the Elmo's World reboot